Tabislavia
Tabislavia (Tabislavic: Tabislavija), officially the Republic of Tabislavia (Tabislavic: Republika Tabislavija), is a country located in the Balkans/Balkan Peninsula, which is a region in southeast Europe. It has borders with Slovenia in the northwest, Hungary in the northeast, Romania to the east, Bulgaria to the east, Albania to the southwest and Macedonia to the southeast. Tabislavia borders the Adriatic Sea and contains a set of many islands and islets called the Adriatic Islands to the west of the mainland. Etymology The Tabi part was taken from Tabia, which was known to have been a historical name of the people who lived there. The people of the land were called the Tabis. The slavia part of Tabislavia was used that way because it was the "Tabia" part of the Slavic area. Geography Topography Run through by the Dinaric Alps, the terrain mainly consists of hills, valleys, and mountains, with Đeravica being the highest point at 2,656 m (8,714 ft) and sea level as the lowest point. It is 85,279 mi² (220,872 km²) in area, making it the 83rd largest country by area, with Laos ahead and Guyana behind. Hydrography The longest river is the Sava, being 990 km (615 m) long. The largest lake is Lake Skadar, which is shared with Albania and is the largest lake in southern Europe. Tabislavia's exceptionally long coastline gives it one of the top rated beaches, and a popular tourist destination. Climate Tabislavia's southern and western parts have a Mediterranean climate, while the rest of the country is subject to hot, arid summers and cold winters. Sometimes, it can get really hot, the highest temperature in Tabislavia ever recorded was 45 degrees Celsius (113 degrees Fahrenheit), and sometimes can get really cold, the lowest temperature in Tabislavia ever recorded was -32.2222 degrees Celsius (-26 degrees Fahrenheit). It is a very weird weather problem, and Canada has a similar problem. History Prehistory The land of what is now Tabislavia was, just as alot of other countries, has records and remains of Pre-Historic civilizations. The first traces of some human life was found near the city of Sarajdan, was thought to have been the Indo-European people. Tabislavia was after inhabited by the Illyrian tribes, SPQR, and finally the Eastern Roman Empire (later the Byzantine Empire) until Medieval Ages. Medieval Ages The Tabislav area was inhabited by a number of different empires and kingdoms such as firstly the Byzantine Empire, the South Slavs, the Byzantine Empire again, then the Slavs come again but taking the west and the Byzantine on the east, Medieval Hungary with a little of Byzantine and South Slavs fluctuating between the lands, and so on until finally the Ottoman Empire puts an end to the fluctuating medieval period of Tabislavia and conquers most of it's land with Medieval Hungary. This area stays as Medieval Hungary (later Austria-Hungary) and Ottoman land until Ottoman Bosnia is acquired to Austria Hungary in 1878. This takes us to the Formation period. Formation After the breakup of the Austro-Hungarian Empire in 1918, the Kingdom of Yugoslavia founded from the land of the Kingdom of Serbia and some left over land of Austria-Hungary. This day is known as Independence Day (October 31, 1918). The name later changed to Kingdom of Tabislavia in 1929, after scientists found evidence of Slavs historically naming the land of Kingdom of Tabislavia, "Tabia". The country was fast developing and prospering. After some time, the people of Kingdom of Tabislavia disapproved of the king rule and wanted to have a republic instead, and then in 1934, the assassination of Alexander I by Vlado Chernozemski of Bulgaria (the assassination wasn't even from a Tabislav) meant that the reign of Kingdom of Tabislavia would have to go to Peter II, who was 11 years old at the time. The government of the Kingdom of Tabislavia decided they had no other choice but to become a republic, since Peter II was too young. This led to the formation of the Republic of Tabislavia, led by Džemo Hošić as the first elected president. This day is known as Republic Day (March 10, 1934). World War II in Tabislavia During when Slovenia and Macedonia was still a part of Tabislavia, some of the northern parts of the country became a part of Nazi Germany. Most parts of Tabislavia were occupied by Nazi forces and much of the people were forced to become Nazi. So, the Independent State of Croatia became a puppet state of Nazi Germany and some of the people from the Croatia province were forced to become Christian and Nazi. After WWII, the Independent State of Croatia became disbanded and the Nazi and Christian - forced people became non-Nazi and Muslim again. Tens of thousands of people died during WWII in Tabislavia, and the Tabislavic National WWII Memorial stands today in Kladevo, honoring the people who died and/or fought for Tabislavia during WWII. Separating of Slovenia and Macedonia After WWII, Slovenes and Macedonians in Tabislavia wanted to Separate because they wanted to be in a country with an ethnic Slovenian occupation, and because many of the people there spoke Slovene and Macedonian instead of Tabislavic, like the rest of the country. Tabislavia met with members on the newly founded United Nations. Tabislavia and many others understood Slovenia's and Macedonia's reasons to be sovereign and the president, Bakir Đedović, signed the contract to allow Macedonia and Slovenia to have independence. The two countries have good relations with Tabislavia to this day, and have many economic pacts together. Government Government The Republic of Tabislavia is a Democratic Republic, with a president that can serve up to two terms, with one term being 4 years. Voting day always takes place on August 25 and candidates are selected through a very carefully selection process. The reason for this is, as on the constitution, "...to keep the administration away from people who wouldn't use it in a manner that the people of Tabislavia would appreciate." Tabislavia's currency is the Euro, as it was one of the founders of the European Union. Tabislavia plays a very important and crucial role in the European Union. Administrative Divisions The Republic of Tabislavia is made up of 5 provinces, which are further divided into 20 cantons, then 162 municipalities, and 572 communes. There is also a federal capital district, the Kladevo Capital District, which is a first level division. Provinces and District Tabislavia is split into five first level provinces: Bosnia, Croatia, Serbia, Montenegro, and Kosovo, and one district: Kladevo Capital District (KCD). The list of provinces, district, and capitals: Bosnia - Sarajevo Croatia - Zagreb Serbia - Belgrade Montenegro - Podgorica Kosovo - Pristina Kladevo Capital District - Kladevo The City of Kladevo constitutes as the capital of the country and sometimes is said to be the capital of all five provinces, even though it is located in the Bosnia province. Cantons Tabislavia's second level divisions are cantons. The list of cantons and capitals: Istria - Pula Croatia proper - Zagreb Dalmatia - Split Slavonia - Osijek Adriatic Islands - Mali Lošinj Bosnia Region - Sarajevo Herzegovina - Mostar West Kladevo - West Kladevo East Kladevo - Old Town Kladevo Vojvodina - Novi Sad Central Serbia - Belgrade Southeast Serbia - Niš Serbian Sandžak - Novi Pazar East Kosovo - Pristina Metohija - Prizren South Montenegro - Podgorica Central Montenegro - Kolasin Montenegrin Sandžak - Pljevlja Liberland - Liberlond Croatian Slavia - Croati Relationships Best Friends Ozurumbian Republic, Republic of Iceland, Scandinavian Union, Ethania, Avastria, Turkey, Slovenia, Macedonia, MEU. Friends Every UN member state (except North Korea), Vatican City, Palestine, and Taiwan Enemies Any terrorist groups (ISIS, Al Qaeda, Boko Haram, Taliban, etc.), North Korea Demographics According the official Census of Tabislavia, the total population of the country is 17,691,383 as of 2013, making it the 65th most populous country in the world, with Kazakhstan next and Netherlands previous in population. Tabislavia's population density, if you divided the 2013 population by it's area, is about 207.5 people per square mile, or about 80 people per square kilometer. Bosnia is the most populated province, followed by Croatia, Serbia, Kosovo, then Montenegro. This section will cover the main areas of the demographics: Ethnic groups The main ethnic groups of Tabislavia is 93% ethnic Tabislav, 5% Turk, and 2% other, according to the 2013 official Census of Tabislavia. Many ethnic Turks live there due to Tabislavia's large relationship with Turkey, and many Tabislavs live in Turkey as well. Religion The main religion of Tabislavia is Islam, constituting around 93.4% of the population's religions, according the the 2013 census. Tabislavia is the largest Muslim country in Europe, with the second being Albania. The next largest religion is Christianity, with 5.3% of the population being adherents. 1.3% of the population is other beliefs, such as Judaism, Buddhism, Hinduism, etc. Also, Tabislavia as an abnormally low Atheist population, the lowest percentage in Europe, as barely a thousand are Atheists. Languages Official Languages: Tabislavic Official Minority Languages: English, Turkish, Slovenian (Slovene), Macedonian, Bulgarian, Albanian The main primary language in Tabislavia is Tabislavic, a south Slavic language that is related to the other south Slavic languages such as Bulgarian, Macedonian, etc. It mainly uses the Latin alphabet script, but sometimes is also written with the Cyrillic script, like in a few places in Serbia and Montenegro. The second most common language is Turkish, due to the large Turkish population Tabislavia holds. The third is Slovene and Macedonian, as they both used to be largley spoken languages in Tabislavia before the separating of Slovenia and Macedonia. However, some Slovenes and Macedonians still stayed in Tabislavia before the separation anyways, so Slovenian and Macedonian are 3rd in place. The final main minority language is Bulgarian, mostly spoken on the borders with Bulgaria and in some Bulgarian majority villages and towns. Cities The largest cities by population in Tabislavia: # Kladevo, Bosnia - 1,235,931 # Sarajdan, Bosnia - 632,531 # Zagreb, Croatia - 544,828 # Sarajevo, Bosnia - 523,991 # Belgrade, Serbia - 429,121 # Pristina, Kosovo - 329,736 # Dubrovnik, Croatia - 317,236 # Podgorica, Montenegro - 287,132 # Banja Luka, Bosnia - 240,098 # Mostar, Bosnia - 211,788 # Kabat- Liberland 111,023 Economy The economy of Tabislavia is very heavily concentrated on the aviation sector, as their main airline, TabiAir, has been ranked as one of the best aviation lines for tourism, food, prices, and more. The second main source of income is the mining sector. Due to it's many mountains, Tabislavia's soil is abundant with lots of different minerals such as diamonds, talc, coal, and sulfur. And lastly, Tabislavia is very huge on wood and wood products. The wood industry is the easiest for Tabislavia because of it's rich woods as far as the eye can see, and because unlike the other sectors, wood can be done from small villages to large metropolises. Transport As from above, TabiAir, one of the largest aviation companies, is the largest in Transportation. Nearly every city over a population of 150,000 has an airport, with the largest in Kladevo, and the second in Sarajdan. Public transport from one place in a city to another is very common because of the fear of hurting the environment, and companies such as Javna Voz (Public Drive) and others with their buses that scatter around the cities. There has been many attempts to build railways connecting city to city, but it is very difficult because of the mountainous landscape that runs trough the country. Along with Iceland and the Scandinavian Union, Tabislavia made a rocket, Kladkjavik-1, which went to the moon. Education Education in Tabislavia is very important to the government. Tabislavia's government always tries to build new schools in rural areas and colleges were needed. The University of Kladevo in Kladevo is the most popular university among the Tabislavs, but the government still tries to build more universities. College is free and last for 4 years in whichever topic the students decide to study and become the job of it. The time at college can also be extended for for higher diplomas. National Symbols Flag Description On the flag are three equally horizontal bands, with the top being blue, middle white, and bottom red. On the hoist side, a right yellow triangle protrudes from the left side, and on it is the star and crescent of Islam. The blue represents freedom & the sky, the white represents purity & the wind, and the red represents bravery & the earth's ground. The yellow represents the sun & strength and the star and crescent is a symbol of Islam. The Tabislavic flag is supposed to represent a landscape w/ the sun over the sea, wind, and the ground. It also represents the motto, the four attributes of Tabislavia: "Freedom, Purity, Bravery & Strength", with the "strength" over the rest protecting the other attributes. National Anthem The National Anthem of Tabislavia is called, "Tabislavic Homeland" in English (Tabislavic: Tabislovenski Zavičaj). The national anthem, translated in English, is as follows: The land of our nation... may it be for all! The great democracy, equal for everyone W''hoever it may be who stumbles upon'' the amazing republic of Tabislavia... remember that you are free! O Tabislavic Homeland... may the colors of our flag wave in peace! Pledge to National Flag I pledge honor & respect, to the national flag of Tabislavia, and to protect & advance the great nation that it represents, to be a land for all. Official Colors The official main colors of Tabislavia are Tabislavic Red & Tabislavic Blue, and the official secondary colors are Tabislavic Yellow & White. Members of Tabislavic sports teams often war Tabislavic Red & Tabislavic Blue for their team colors. National Motto Tabislavic: "Slobode, Čistoća, Hrabrost i Snagu." English: "Freedom, Purity, Bravery and Strength." National Holidays Tabislavia's national holidays: - Independence Day (October 31, 1918) - Republic Day (March 10, 1934) The mecha variant will here ☀https://pwufc.wikia.com/wiki/Mecha_variant_of_Tabislavia_flagGettin Category:Europe Category:Slavic Category:Drives on the Right Category:Islam Category:Kebab Category:Democratic Republic Category:2017 Category:Islamic Countryball Category:Balkan Category:Republic Category:Yugoslavia Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Croatia Category:Serbia Category:Montenegro Category:Kosovo Category:Slavic Country Category:South Slavic Category:Tabislavia Category:Tabislavic Category:TEAA Category:Liberland Category:New EU Category:Slovenia Category:Former monarchies of Europe Category:Former monarchies Category:Anti Nazi Category:Atlantis Category:Anti communist Category:Dictatorships Category:Nazis Category:III World War Category:II World War Category:Anti USSR Category:Iraq Category:Empire Category:IV World War Category:USA Category:NATO Category:EU Category:South America Category:Asia Category:Africa Category:North America Category:Anti Russian Category:Anti USRR Category:Anti Ukrainian